What Happens at the National Propane Gas Convention in Memphis Stays at the National Propane Gas Convention in Memphis
What Happens at the National Propane Gas Convention in Memphis Stays at the National Propane Gas Convention in Memphis is the 244th episode of King of the Hill. It aired Sunday, February 15, 2009. Synopsis Hank, Joe Jack, Donna, and Enrique become concerned that Buck Strickland has been in his office for hours. Hank decides to go in, but when he opens the door, Buck pops out and announces he is the newest inductee to the "Propane Hall of Flame". He also asks Hank to introduce him at his induction ceremony at the Propane Gas Convention in Memphis next week, much to Hank's honor. Hank soon starts to worry that Buck will be drinking and visiting strip clubs while he's there. At the convention, Hank keeps a close eye on Buck. When Buck sees that his stand isn't where he wanted it, Hank checks the map and realizes there is another Strickland Propane location they were not aware of. Buck is outraged, talks to the man at the booth, and discovers it is his illegitimate son he has neglected all his life. Buck, feeling he needs to make up all the years he has neglected his son, offers to buy him a drink, and they go off with Hank scared of the consequences. Hank soon feels he needs to take his responsibilities of keeping them apart. Buck is told he needs to be present at 3PM to receive "The Rainbow Blazer" jacket. Hank gets even more worried. Peggy also shows up at a brunch and talks to a lady, hearing about the "Platinum Circle", four wives of propane legends, eventually learning that a seat is open after one wife became a widow and took over her dead husband's business interests. When Buck doesn't show at 3pm, Hank receives the jacket from the manager, and the manager says she entrusts Hank with the jacket until the induction tomorrow night. When Peggy sees an open seat at a poker table where the Platinum Circle is playing, she sits down and introduces herself. One lady is unimpressed of her husband's achievements but then digresses and tells Peggy that since she had the guts to sit there, she can stay. Buck continues to ignore Hank and goes off with his son. The next morning, Hank determinedly takes the jacket to Buck's hotel room and tries to put guilt on Buck. He tells Buck that if he wants to wear the jacket, he'll have to be at the induction at 8pm. Buck, grief-ridden, says he'll straighten up. But as Hank is leaving, Buck finds his son right after he's had sex with the manager, and attacks him. Hank bursts into the room and says he is done saving Buck from himself. Hank, saddened, starts drinking heavily right before the induction, and shows up drunk. He degrades Buck in the pre-speech and suddenly vomits on one of the Platinum Circle wives, whose husband is the President of the National Propane Gas Consortium. Peggy is then kicked out of the circle and Hank is under investigation for his unprofessional public behavior, to be facing punishment as determined. The next morning, Peggy finds Buck and his son and threatens them if they don't fix the situation. Buck soon realizes that although Hank was the one who did the drunken tirade, he is the one ultimately responsible as Hank is his employee and he was goofing off when he should have been at the induction. Buck calls the board and says his hospitality suite is open before they adjudicate on Hank's matter. Meanwhile, Peggy apologizes to the Platinum Circle and proposes a spa facial treatment as a peace offering. When the board members get to Buck's penthouse, they are with mistresses, and Buck secures the door. Buck then plays hardball with the board, saying they while his bad reputation is well known, it would be a bad idea for their misdeeds to be exposed. It is soon revealed Buck and Peggy are in cahoots when Buck forces the board to spare Hank or to have their wives, who are on the elevator with Peggy, see them with the other girls. The board agrees to spare Hank, and Buck uses his cellphone to call Peggy just as she is about to head to the penthouse, ordering Peggy to take the ladies to the spa. Immediately afterward, Hank reports for adjudication, expecting his propane career to be over. The board's punishment is as follows: admonishment for showing lousy judgment. Hank is surprised by this leniency and the board says that while the lapse of judgment was wrong, his 20 years of faithful work and good judgment outweigh that. The board members present two Rainbow Blazers, and Hank realizes he himself is now inducted into the Hall of Flame. While Buck and Jody Strickland agree that they need to keep away from each other due to their bad habits, in the end the father-son bond proves too much as they drive off with two pretty girls. Bobby and Joseph play a minor role in this episode, during which they successfully manage to sit in every chair in the hotel. Then the episode plays "Cat's in a Cradle." by Harry Chapin. Continuality * We finally get to see Buck's son Jody "Rayroy" Strickland, but Buck calls Ray/Roy. *In the Season 5 episode The Buck Stops Here Buck mentioned having a son when he married a different woman in a different town. "His name is Roy/Ray something like that, after sixteen years, I'm too embarrassed to ask". Trivia The name of this episode is based on the famous Las Vegas tourism slogan "What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas" Category:Episodes Category:Season 13